User talk:Xaq
--Dr. John Smith 09:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Spelling Hi, I noticed you made quite a few articles based around 40 Eridani A -- but in all the articles you misspelled the name as "40 Erdani" -- could you please be more careful in the future as to make less work for other users who help with cleanup of our database? -- Captain MKB 12:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Assignment: Earth Hello, I'm afraid you've been putting information in the wrong places, the sort of listings you've created on the general Assignment: Earth page should actually form background information and related stories on the pages for the episode, miniseries and individual stories (depending on how relevant it is to each separate page). And as such I will reverting that page to it's former role as a disambiguation page. Also you might want to checkout Convergence which was the actual "First direct appearance" of the Aegis, and unlike John Byrne's recent contribution actually named them (Mr. Byrne seems to work in something of a creative bubble and his version of Seven's employers are rather different in appearance to Convergence s) Also please familiarise yourself with the Memory Beta:Style page and other Memory Beta:Policies and guidelines, as your recent edits have not been correctly formatted. --8of5 23:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Well, I think there should be a general information page for stories related to assignment earth-- explaining what it is, and linking to the various individual pages. I feel it would be clearer that way-- all the articles related to that, while informative, aren't very well linked together, and you have to fish if you want to find out more about that topic. Just in the same way that there's a general info page for, let's say, "The Next Generation". Now, granted, the need for a special page for TNG is much more obvious, but I think that even in this case it would make things more cohesive. But, whatever. I quit. Every time I try to add to a wiki and help it out, there's always someone who deletes everything I wrote and repremands me. So, it's all on you guys. :Not to be an asshole since you said that you're quiting, but he was just trying to help you get things right and make sure that your contributions weren't deleted.--Long Live the United Earth 22:08, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, telling you the right place to add things and deleting what you add are two different things -- we were doing the former, not the latter. Please don't accuse us of deleting your additions when all we try to do is to show you how to add them and keep the pages in the correct order. -- Captain MKB 22:12, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Indeed, melodramatics aside, if you ever return to read this: There is no single entity called Assignment: Earth that covers what you proposed, it was one episode, one five-part comics miniseries as well as various other comics, novels and short stories which feature Gary Seven. Assignment: Earth as one thing that encompasses them all does not exist, they are not a cohesive whole. But what we do have is a page for the original episode which in it's related stories section details how this varied collection evolved from the episode, and a page for Gary Seven which can detail everything he has ever appeared in. --8of5 22:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC :Ouch. Melodramatics? Excuse me, but it's frustrating to have your stuff erased. I'm sure you must be aware of that. And since you were the one who erased MY stuff, and since I never did anything to you other than try to add to the wiki, I'd think you could be a bit nicer. :Personally, I never like to erase people's stuff, unless I have to; But, if I did, I'd definitely be more apologetic about it. And as to the actual disagreement, it's a matter of opinion-- your point is valid, but it could be seen either way. I really don't think it's as clear-cut as that, either way, and I don't think my idea of a general page like that is unreasonable. And I don't think it's polite of you to be so authoritative in laying down the law like that. It's very condescending. I don't like to delete anyone's work, but sometimes that's what has to be done to maintain the standard, consistency, organisation and formatting of this site. I'm one of the most long active members of this community, and have helped shape much of that organisation, so I am somewhat familiar with what is and is not the right way to do things here - so yes, I do speak with some authority. As I said there simply is no all encompassing series called Assignment: Earth, it is one episode and/or one five-part comics miniseries. If you want to catalogue the history o New articles Hey, Xaq, how ya doin'? I wanted to remind to add a "stub" notice to new articles you create when you create articles that are only a sentence or two long -- those articles will need to be expanded and the stub notice helps other users find the articles and expand them. Also, keep in mind some formatting tips regarding uppercase being used only for proper nouns and lowercase being used for other words (see other articles for how this ends up working out) -- for example there is no category named Federation Starships -- it's called Federation starships.. our article about the 29th century is named "29th century" Finally, please don't create articles if you don't have a citation for them -- Everything you add should be cited to an episode, book, comic, game or movie of the Star Trek franchise. If you're not sure, try asking before you create the article. Thanks for your attention to these minor notes and thanks even more for your wonderful additions to this database! -- Captain MKB 19:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) f Gary Seven stories in various media, then the best place to do it would be in the background section of the Gary Seven page. And in the mean time I've already followed your initiative and when I reverted some of your work and moved the appropriate information to the related stories section of the Assignment: Earth (episode) page and created a template to be placed on pages for stories featuring Gary Seven: --8of5 17:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Well, thank you. I'm sorry things were unpleasant for a bit, but thanks for hearing me out and following my initiative anyway. I like the template. Thanks again. --Xaq 10:30, 4 October 2008 New articles Hey, Xaq, how ya doin'? I wanted to remind to add a "stub" notice to new articles you create when you create articles that are only a sentence or two long -- those articles will need to be expanded and the stub notice helps other users find the articles and expand them. Also, keep in mind some formatting tips regarding uppercase being used only for proper nouns and lowercase being used for other words (see other articles for how this ends up working out) -- for example there is no category named Federation Starships -- it's called Federation starships.. our article about the 29th century is named "29th century" Finally, please don't create articles if you don't have a citation for them -- Everything you add should be cited to an episode, book, comic, game or movie of the Star Trek franchise. If you're not sure, try asking before you create the article. Thanks for your attention to these minor notes and thanks even more for your wonderful additions to this database! -- Captain MKB 19:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Reply to Captain Mike Cool, thanks for the pointers. I'll take them into consideration in the future. --Xaq 2:45, 4 January 2009 Aeon Xaq -- thanks for the quick and friendly reply -- but, please, slow down! if you'd look at the article, you could see that the is an vessel, not "Aeon Type" like you put! Also please remember, we use lowercase for starship class (or century) name descriptors -- use the names like this: 29th century, Epoch class or Aeon type -- please don't write 29th Century, Epoch Class or Aeon Type as these make links that don't work -- remember, when in doubt, don't use uppercase! Thanks for your attention to these minor notes and thanks even more for your wonderful additions to this database! -- Captain MKB 19:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Whoops Yeah, I know, I just made a mistake with the Aeon article, and I'm working on fixing it-- sorry about that. As a matter of fact, I was about to move it to Epoch class, and I'll take the capitalization into account. Thanks Websites Xaq, please be aware that due to Star Trek websites often being on the borderline between in-universe sources and just promotional material any website to be posted on Memory Beta as a source needs first to be nominated and approved here: Memory Beta:Website nomination. --8of5 06:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) citation formatting Xaq, Memory Beta has a rather extensive system of templates to make sure citations and correctly and universally formatted. You can find them all listed, here. Please use them :) --8of5 05:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, certainly. My apologies for any inconveniences I've caused. --Xaq 12:38:51, April 14th 2009 :Just a reminder on this one, citations applies to images as well, please remeber to include one when you upload an image. --8of5 06:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Xaq, could you please take some time to look into the way articles are formatted? We've given you some links here on this page, but it seems you are disregarding some of the advice about formatting, using templates, and using text formatting and using correct templates to create links. Also, please try and use the .jpg format for images that are screens from games or pages from books, as it is more efficient than .png -- Captain MKB 21:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) response Oh, okay, sure, sorry. Could you let me know exactly what formatting errors I made? The last time, I listened to you guys and learned to use certain templates; I thought I was doing it right this time around. I'll be more mindful about the file extensions. :Thanks for accepting my comments regarding file extensions -- it's a small note that could require cleanup later, so its appreciated. :For formatting, you can use and to make links with correct punctuation and italiciziation of ship names like this: , .. in other cases, you can make the italics correct with formatting like this: USS Intrepid, Qang-class ... -- Captain MKB 03:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) STO citations Hi Xaq, I noticed you recently created the article Koolhas, with Star Trek Online as the source. When making STO additions could you please make sure you cite to the specific mission the information in the article comes from, using the template. See for an example of this template in use. If you could amend the Koolhas article to include this information that would be great. Thank you. --8of5 17:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Xaq, are you having trouble uploading images? -- Captain MKB 00:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Xaq, you never answered me last year but I'm concerned about the problems with images you upload. Could you please let me know if there would be any problem with having you add correct citations to image you upload at the time of upload, including copyright attribution? I noticed you uploaded an image yesterday with no information, and I was wondering whether or not you were aware that what you did there was actually incorrect? -- Captain MKB 17:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi, Yeah, I'm sorry I missed your message last year. I didn't realize the copyright status of the image needed to be cited. I guess that's one aspect of wiki policy I never realized. So sorry about any problems I caused. How are they supposed to be cited? Xaqimorp 04:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :The two standards that need to be met are identifying the Star Trek publication that is the source of the image, and the licensee that owns the image's copyright. Here's a graphic that shows a formatted image file. There's actually a dropdown in the image upload menu that gives you the option to automatically create the last part, rather than typing it out as I did here. file:imageformat.jpg :Thanks for your prompt response, let me know if any of the parameters from this code need any further clarification. -- Captain MKB 04:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That clears things up. But how can you tell who owns the copyright to an image? I mean if it's an image from a computer game, let's say, it's easy enough to assume that the image belongs to the makers of the game. But is it more specific than that? Also what if I made an image by cropping part of a copyrighted image? (Taking the image of a character out of a cast photo/illustration, for example?) Thanks again, Xaqimorp 05:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Any Star Trek product, the publisher owns it -- just like you say. If you look at some images i've recently edited you can see variations on this theme ::For original images made from a published Star Trek image, the publisher will still own it. There's a way to add your name to get credit for your edit, however, if you look through the votes for approved images pages you can see this on some of those images. -- Captain MKB 11:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and described (cited and attributed) the image you uploaded File:260px-Obisek.png ... it was the image upload that prompted me to seek contact with you. Notice that I've attributed the copyright to Cryptic Studios and assigned the image to a character subcategory for Remans. :Since I don't have STO, I don't know at what part of the game this character is from -- so i marked that as unknown with a note it needs to be cited after that blank space. Does this example help? -- Captain MKB 03:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for that. I've been meaning to go fix some of my images but haven't had time recently. I'll go on and put the specific part of STO in the Obisek image you mentioned, and then I'll see if there's any other pictures I added that need fixing, later today if possible. Xaqimorp 20:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just to let you know, we prefer .jpg over .png for character images. I've moved this to file:obisek.jpg for when you get around to fixing the citation. -- Captain MKB 19:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming releases Just to let you know, we have a procedure of waiting for a publication to be released before creating article material regarding it. The Assimilation² article is definitely premature. -- Captain MKB 00:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, really? Then why are there articles on other future releases, such as Forgotten History and Storming Heaven, for example? I thought the policy was that you could create an article on the future production, just no using in-universe information from that production in other articles? -- Xaqimorp 01:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It seems i've been a bit more conservative than others - this is not a rock-solid policy, but a procedural guideline. the interpretation you cite is valid. however, i do have a concern regarding the name of the issue - comics are titled on the first inner page or the first page where credits are listed. we only use the cover title if the title page is blank - so we might have to change this. -- Captain MKB 09:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::That has been announced as the official title for the 8 issue series. We'll see if the issues have their own titles or not when the time comes. -- sulfur 12:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :In that case, the article should be overhauled - it describes one comic issue (by the sidebar usage and reference list) when it should be an article about the series of 8 issues, each with it's own article and reference list. -- Captain MKB 14:34, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Be fair, Mike. Actually, the article only describes it as a miniseries. I don't see where or how it describes only one issue. In any case, the information was still breaking, maybe Xaq was working off earlier information? ::I changed the image size, since covers in boxes are restricted to 220 pixels. -- BadCatMan 06:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I might have misread the sidebar, but it needs to specify "comic series" rather than "comic issue". I think it's totally fair to say that is what it should say. -- Captain MKB 14:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) How's that? Better? --Xaqimorp 16:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :It's looking good. i wasn't trying to be a total buzzkill - i'm excited too, and am trying to make sure we follow through the specification for these articles in a manner fitting the consensus discussed at Forum:IDW Doctor Who/Star Trek crossover - we have an early entry possibility i filled in info to today - the TARDIS appears in the new TOS/LoSH issue as a cameo. -- Captain MKB 00:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Haha no worries, buzz not killed. And ooh, that's cool. I still have to read that miniseries, I've only read the first issue. The TARDIS also has a cameo in Watching the Clock, btw. --Xaqimorp 01:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) New articles Xaq, i want to thank you for your new articles in the database regarding current topics like parodies and current comics as well. I feel that the formatting and linkages in your articles have been beneficial for the database, and have given us a lot of avenues to cross-reference topics. Thanks for generating so much new content without requiring a lot of counseling regarding the use of the database, it really is one of the things that makes this database great in that we have strong users like you generating content. As displayed by your notes above, and your previous note on my talk page, you are able to coolly and efficiently communicate regarding issues on new articles, and that has been noticed and appreciated. On the topic of the Starship Trekkers parody, I had been staying away from the issue due to a disruptive user who was not able to express themselves as well as you managed to. Your previous note to me was well-thought out and certainly explained the thrust of your articles in a way i had not considered - i'd say ok on the actions to restore your original game plan for the articles and i appreciate you getting involved in the dialogue, as you addressed my concerns quite ably. -- Captain MKB 21:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Images Please remember that it is inappropriate to upload images without listing the source of the image and writing a link describing the image. -- Captain MKB 17:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Where does the name Lisa Cochrane come from? Back in May 2010, you created the Lisa Cochrane page with a reference to the novel Starfleet Academy (novel). I can't find any mention of Zefram Cochrane or his mother anywhere in the novel. Where do these names come from? --NetSpiker (talk) 07:24, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, I just don't remember at all. I don't even remember creating the article. It was years ago now, and I've created/edited tons of articles, so who knows. I did read the novel in question, and I wouldn't have just made up something like that, so I imagine I had a valid reason for sourcing it to the novel. But I don't know where in the novel it would be. If it really isn't in the novel as you say, I'd be baffled as to why I sourced it to that. Xaq 21:30, November 22, 2016 (UTC)